


The Cute Dog Plushie

by lloomy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Full Moon, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alksjdhflaksjdf, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lloomy/pseuds/lloomy
Summary: Sirius gets Remus a doggy pushie heheShort, post-moon ficlet, hurt/comfort fluff :)tw: talks of injuries/injuries
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	The Cute Dog Plushie

It was well known across Hogwarts that Sirius Black was a posh, suave, and cool-without-trying Gryffindor. So when the rest of the school saw him walking down the halls with an extremely cute dog plushie, a massive grin on his face, it was safe to say they were a bit confused. As Sirius walked briskly towards the Gryffindor tower, he saw James who walked over to him.

“Whatchu doing with the tiny dog? Too cool for a teddy bear, eh?"James teased.

"Oh sod off Potter, it’s for Moony,” Sirius replied, still walking towards their dorm.

“Oh, ”

The last full had been rough. As the dog, stag, and rat tried their hardest to distract the wolf, Moony had been more focused on releasing all the exam stress and exhaustion on his face. This resulted in a pained, crying Remus with 4 more red scars slashed across his face, not to mention the plethora of new scratches scattered across his body, most likely all permanent. Much to Remus’s dismay, he was ordered by Madam Pomfrey to stay in bed for at least a week.

“Yeetus deleetus,” Sirius said to the Fat Lady, who opened the door for them. Sirius bolted up the stairs, James in tow. Sirius opened the door slowly, poking his head in first. James noted how his eyes immediately softened and filled with concern and love at the sight of a sleeping Remus, tucked up in a blanket burrito, face smudged against the pillow.

“Hey, love,” Sirius leaned down to Remus, whispering.

“Hnggg,” Remus replied, still drugged on pain potions, body stuff from all the bandages.

“Aww, shhhh sweetheart,” Sirius whispered, slowly moving onto the bed, to snuggle his boyfriend. “I got you something,” Sirius carefully stuck the dog plushie into Remus’s arm.

“Thanks,” Remus managed to whisper, voice a bit scratchy, then giving the dog a small sniff.

“Love you,” Sirius said into Remus’s hair as Remus nuzzled into his neck. Neither of them noticed James slip out as they drifted off into sleep.

Unfortunately, Remus had to stay in the dorms for a few more days, trying to ignore the shooting pain throughout his body by squeezing the small dog plushie as tight as he could without breaking it. Sure, the Marauders were excellent distractions, but there are only so many pranks to plan- I mean charms to study whilst being confined to a bed. Sirius knew he was frustrated by this, having been woken up by soft whimpers from Remus multiple times, unable to sleep from the wounds the wolf left him. The only thing he could do was bring Remus a bit closer to him and pray his body let him rest.

So when Sirius slipped back into the dorm room a few days later after a particularly rough transfiguration class (perhaps the difficulty was due to the lack of a certain werewolf to help him with the spells), he couldn’t help but smile extremely widely at the sleeping Remus, cuddled up with the small dog plushie, sleep warm with a completely relaxed face. Sirius quickly changed out of his robes and climbed as carefully as he could into Remus’s bed. Right before he closed his eyes, he heard a faint “love you,”

“Love you too, Re,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Thanks for reading (sorry it's short), come say hi on tumblr @lloomy.  
> have a good day <3


End file.
